In known cable drive movements for clocks, the cable frequently jumps out of the associated grooves provided therefor in the associated cable roller when the clock is wound or during transport. The weight applying tension to the cable consequently drops and may cause damage. Furthermore, the cable has to be painstakingly rewound a number of times around the cable roller and introduced into the grooves on the periphery of the latter.